Enchanted Science Fair
"Enchanted Science Fair" is the thirtieth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on May 30, 2014, and is the sixth episode of the second season. Overview It's almost time for the Enchanted Science Fair, and Sofia and her classmates must pair up to work on their projects. When they discover that they need to find a magical ingredient at the top of a mountain, they compete to see who can reach the summit first-at the risk of their science projects and their friendships. Plot The Fairies announce that it is time for the Enchanted Science Fair, where the students will be paired up into teams and create Enchanted Science Projects. The one who creates the best project will be awarded the Enchanted Science Fair trophy. Amber is paired up with Desmond, Vivian is paired up with Khalid, and Sofia is paired up with her big brother James. When Amber, James, and Sofia return home and ask their father for some Enchanted Science books, he happily obliges, telling them how he always wanted to win with a Floating Solar System, but always failed because it was too big a project for two people to finish. Amber and James both become very determined to win the trophy for their father which Sofia can see is going to lead to trouble later. Vivian and Khalid decide on Glowing Glaze, Amber and Desmond decide on Lightning In A Bottle, and Sofia and James decide on Forever Bubbles. They go to Cedric, who gives them all the ingredients they need and soon begin work on their projects. All goes well at first until Amber overuses an ingredient and destroys all three projects, forcing the three teams to start over. They go back to Cedric for new ingredients and he gives them everything they need except for one ingredient: Hocus Crocus. This is because he doesn't have anymore since they already took it all. He tells them the only place to get Hocus Crocus is at the top of Mist Bowl Mountain. He tells them there's enough for only one of their projects, but deliberately forgets to warn them about the ogre. Everyone takes off for the mountain. James and Sofia quickly take the lead and in order to maintain their lead, James drops carrots in front of the other carriages to slow them down. A horrified Sofia tells James that what he just did wasn't very nice, but James ignores her as all he cares about is getting the Hocus Crocus so he can win the trophy for their father. Everyone lands at the foot of the mountain and Sofia and James are the first to arrive in the Crystal Forest. Sofia takes a moment to admire the forest's crystal beauty, but James takes no interest as he is still determined to get the Hocus Crocus first. After noticing how fragile the trees are, Sofia urges James to walk quietly so they don't break them. Khalid and Vivian have the same idea, but and Amber and Desmond don't. They go charging through the forest way too loudly, causing the trees to crack, trapping the other two teams inside. Amber switches a sign to mislead the other teams. Sofia and James arrive first and James switches the sign back. When they hit a dead-end they realize that Amber tricked them. The three teams reunite at the Magical Mist Geysers. Sofia realizes that the pattern of the geysers is a song and passes that knowledge to the others to James' disapproval. Sofia and James regain the lead and arrive at the Ogre Gate and meet the Ogre. The Ogre says they can't pass until they solve his riddle which is "What's more valuable than gold but doesn't cost a penny, is hard to find, but easy to lose." James thinks the answer, of all things,'' is a sock''. The surprised Ogre states "A sock?! Really?! That's your best guess?!" A shocked Sofia gives her brother a weird look as James states he loses socks all the time and never finds them. The exasperated Ogre states "Well, it's not a sock!" Khalid and Vivian arrive and the Ogre gives them the same riddle. Khalid also actually thinks that it's a sock until James reveals he already made that guess. Sofia comes up with the correct answer: A friend. Sofia explains to Khalid, who doesn't get it, that a friend is worth more than gold but since it's a person a friend costs nothing and a good friend can be hard to find but is easy to lose when you don't treat them right. The Ogre lets Sofia through, but when the others try to follow, he forbids it saying "Just her, not you!" and singles out an embarrassed James stating "And especially not you! A sock! Really?!" Sofia gets the Hocus Crocus, but the wind blows it down the mountain as Amber and Desmond arrive. Khalid grabs it and runs off with it. Soon Amber, James, and Khalid start to brawl with each other. Sofia tries to get them to stop fighting but, as usual, all three of them ignore her and keep fighting which causes them to lose the Hocus Crocus. After quietly returning to Enchancia Castle, Sofia, at Miranda's urging, proposes they work together to make the Floating Solar System Roland spoke about. However, nobody feels like working together because they are all still angry at each other for being mean to one another. Through a song, Sofia encourages her siblings and friends to forgive each other and work together to create the Floating Solar System. Thanks to the song, the young Royals realize their mistakes, apologize to each other and agree to the plan. On the day of the Enchanted Science Fair, they show the Floating Solar System and everyone is impressed. However, since they worked as a group of six, they are not declared the winners, but Roland is more proud that his son and his daughters were able to bring home the Floating Solar System he's always wanted to make. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Zach Callison as Prince James *Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Keith Ferguson as Ogre *Jim Cummings as Wormwood Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes